Kau Sempurna Apa Adanya
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Apapun Yang Orang Lain Katakan Untuk Mencerminkan Dirimu, Aku Akan Tetap Melihatmu Sebagai Pribadi Yang Sempurna Apa Adanya...A Grand Chase Songfic Based On Bruno Mars-Just The Way You Are Song...


**Kau Sempurna Apa Adanya**

**Fandom: Grand Chase**

**My Very First Songfic**

**Song by: Bruno Mars**

**Title: Just The Way You Are**

**Story By: TFP-IS-MY-NAME**

**Summary: Apapun Yang Orang Lain Katakan Untuk Mencerminkan Dirimu, Aku Akan Tetap Melihatmu Sebagai Pribadi Yang Sempurna Apa Adanya...**

**Pairing: SiegxMari(hey! i like This Couple! have problem with that?)**

**A/N: This Story Is Based On Sieghart's POV, So Don't Get Confused When You Read It. My First Songfic and Oneshot Ever!**

_Oh...Her Eyes, Her Eyes Make The Stars Look's Like Not Shining. Her Hair, Her Hair Falls Perfectlly Without Her Trying..._

**Sieghart's POV**

Pertama Kali Aku Bertemu Dengannya, Tidak Ada Yang Istimewa. Malah Sebenarnya Aku Memiliki Alasan Untuk Sempat Membencinya. Saat Itu Kami Sedang Mengadakan Ekspedisi di Temple of Destruction.

Karena Aku Sudah Capek – Namun Dalam Kasus Ini Kita Sebut Saja Aku Tiba-Tiba Menjadi Malas Saat Ekspedisi Ini Dilakukan, Aku Mengistirahatkan Diriku Yang Membuat Cucu ku Marah dan Berkata Bahwa Dia Tidak Mempercayai Bahwa Aku Ini Seorang Immortal Karena Energiku Habis Secepat Ini.

Namun Tiba-Tiba, Sebuah Granat Aktif Yang Muncul Entah Darimana Jatuh Didekatku dan Meledak Tepat Saat Menyentuh Tanah. Didalam Ledakan Itu Aku Sempat Berpikir: Orang Yang Melempar Benda Ini Sangat Tidak Beruntung Karena Melemparkannya Kepada Seseorang Yang Tidak Dapat Mati.

Saat Asap Akibat Ledakan Itu Perlahan-Lahan Menipis, Aku Menyiapkan Senjataku Untuk Menyerang Siapapun Yang Melempar Garanat Itu.

Disanalah Aku Terpana Dengan Apa – atau Lebih Tepatnya Siapa Yang Kulihat. Seorang Gadis Berambut Biru Dengan Mata Yang Berbeda Warna antara Satu Dengan Yang Lainnya. Matanya Itu, Berkilauan Saat Bertemu Dengan Mataku. Seakan Kilauan Cahaya Bintang Tidak Dapat Menyainginya. dan Juga Surai Rambutnya Yang Terjatuh Sempurna Di Kedua Sisi Wajahnya, Membuat ku Berpikir Bahwa ia Adalah Seseorang Yang Sempurna Di Mataku.

_She's So Beautiful, And I Tell Her Everyday..._

Setelah Kejadian Itu Entah Kenapa Aku Malah Menjadi Dekat Kepadanya – Seseorang Yang Ingin Membunuhku Walau Secara Tidak Langsung.

Tiada Hari Tanpa Bertemu Dengannya. Dan Anehnya, Setelah Hari-Hari Berlalu, Aku Yang Seharusnya Sudah Biasa Melihat Wajahnya, Malah Tambah Terpana Melihat Wajahnya Yang Cantik Itu. dan Mulai Saat Itu Juga Aku Selalu Berkata Bahwa Ia Sangat Cantik Hampir Setiap Hari...

_Yeah, I Know, I Know When I Compliment Her She Won't Believe Me. and It's So, It's So Sad To Think She Don't See What I See..._

Yah...Memang Benar Seperti Yang Aku Bilang Sebelumnya, Aku Selalu Menyembutnya Gadis Tercantik Yang Pernah Kulihat. Namun Aku Juga Mengetahui Satu Hal Bahwa Ia Tidak Mempercayai Kata-Kata Yang Kuucapkan Padanya Karena Ia Terlalu Sibuk Melakukan Eksperimennya, dan Aku Akui Aku Merasa Sedih Karena Ia Tidak Dapat Melihat Apa Yang Kulihat.

_But Every Time She Ask Me Do I Look Okay I Say…._

Pernah Satu Ketika Di Kerrie Beach, Kami Sedang Mengambil Liburan Kami Setelah Sekian Lama Berburu dan Berburu Monster di Benua Aernas. Saat Yang LAinnya Sedang Bersenang-Senang Bermain di Pantai, Aku dan Mari Hanya Duduk – Namun Dalam Kasus Ini Aku Sedang Tiduran Di Lantai – Di Sebuah Rumah Pantai Sambil Memperhatikan Para Chaser Bermain. Entah Ada Angin Apa, Tiba-Tiba Ia Bertanya Padaku "Sieghart….Apa Benar Aku Ini Cantik?" Tanya nya Dengan Wajah Penasaran, Aku Terbangkit Dari Posisi Tiduran ku. Kutatap Matanya Dalam-Dalam Dan Kemudian Berkata…..

_When I See Your Face, There's Not A Thing I Would Change, Cause You're Amazing Just The Way You Are. And When You Smile The Whole World Stops and Stares For Awhile, Cause Girl You're Amazing, Just The Way You Are….._

"yah….menurutku Hal Itu Memang Benar. Saat Aku Melihat Wajahmu, Aku Seperti Melihat Seorang Bidadari Berambut Biru dan Berkacamata Di Hadapanku, Dan Hal Ini Tidak Akan Berubah Sampai Kapanpun. Dan Bukan Hanya Aku, Kalau Seluruh Orang Melihat Wajahmu, Mereka Pasti Akan Segera Menghentikan Aktivitas Mereka Dan Menatap Wajahmu….Karena Menurutku, Kau Sempurna Apa Adanya" Jawabku Dengan Menatap Langsung Matanya.

Ia Nampaknya Terkejut, Namun Kemudian Tertawa Kecil, Tawa Yang Langka Sekali Pernah Kulihat "hihihi…Bidadari Katamu? Tak Kusangka Kau Romantis Juga, Sieghart" katanya Padaku yang Membuatku Agak Merasa Kehilangan Martabat, Namun Kata-kata Berikutnya Yang Ia Tujukan pAdaku, Membuatku Melupakan Semua Hal Tadi.

"tapi, Terima Kasih Banyak, Sieghart" katanya Sambil Tersenyum Kearahku.

_Her Lips, Her Lips I Could Kiss Them All Day's If She Let Me…._

Ok, Kalian Bisa Menyebutku Orang-Tua-Berumur-600-Tahun-Yang-Mesum kalau Mendengar Pengakuanku Ini. Namun, Daya Tarik Mari Bukanlah Hanya Wajahnya Yang Cantik dan Sikapnya Yang Sulit Ditebak, Namun Juga…Bibirnya, Setiap Hari Kurasa Aku Dapat….er….Lupakan….

_Her Laugh, Her Laugh She Hates But I Think It's So Sexy…._

Ah…Aku Lupa Memberitahu Satu Lagi Daya Tarik Mari…Tawanya Yang Lembut. Aku Sangat Suka Melihat Ia Tertawa Lepas, Sungguh. Namun Ia Sangat Membennci Hal Itu Dengan Alasan "Aku Tidak Terlalu Suka Tertawa"

_Oh You Know, You Know, You Know I'd Never Ask To Change. If Perfect IS What You're Searching For Then Just Stay The Same. So Don't Ever Bother Asking If You Look Okay, You Know I Say….._

Kau Tahu, Aku Tidak Pernah Memintamu Untuk Berubah, Tidak Akan Pernah. Kalau Yang Kau Cari Adalah Kesempurnaan, Maka Tetaplah Menjadi Dirimu Yang Sekarang. Dan Kau Juga Tak Perlu Menanyakan Pendapatku Tentangmu, KArena Kau Pasti Tahu Aku Akan Berkata….

_When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change, Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are. And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for awhile, Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are..._

Saat Kulihat Wajahmu, Pendapatku Tidak Akan Pernah Berubah, Dan Saat Orang-Orang Melihat Betapa CAntiknya Dirimu, Mereka Akan Terpaku dan Terpana Melihatmu, KArena KAu Sudah Sempurna Apa Adanya.

_Just The Way You Are..._

Kau Sempurna Apa Adanya...

A/N: Maaf Kalau Romancenya Gak Kerasa, Juga Isis Cerita Yang Tidak Naymbung. Berhubung Author Bukanlah Laki-Laki Yang Romantis /Curcol/ kalau Begitu, Tolong dibaca Dan Tekan Tombol Biru Dibawah Itu ya!


End file.
